wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Mari Otomo
Mari Otomo is the daughter Aya Otomo in the Wonderland series. She works under her mother's branch in the Tandeki Group. She is the only one who disagrees with the group's game. Appearance and Personality Appearance Mari has short messy black hair with bangs and wears red-framed glasses. Personality Mari appears to have a subdued and quiet personality. According to Izaya Orihara, she's cold in bed. However, she has good reason to be cold towards Izaya. Mari works as the programmer under her mother in Rampo Biotech. She's against Tandeki's plans and wonders why they won't stop. Back Story Storyline History Happy Wonderland During the Halloween special, Mari is typing a code for the Tandeki Group's game on the super computer in Rampo Biotech two days before Christmas. She wishes that she could be back in bed and not working on unpaid overtime in the freezing cold room. When she is finished, Mari leaves the room. Deep Blue Wonderland Mari comes out to the lobby of Rampo Biotech to find Izaya waiting for her. He startles her, but she talks to him as if they had encountered each other before. He tells her that she doesn't have to be so formal with and insists that she take a little walk with him. Mari finds herself reluctant to do so. In "Aoba" it is reveal that Mari and Izaya have started a sexual relationship, but she always kicks him out of her bed after the sex. She knows what his fate with Tandeki is and hopes that she can push him away before it was too late. Despite Izaya trying to get closer to her, she pushes him away and keeps her heart closed off. It is implied that they spent Valentine's Day together. Mari is mumbling about trying to get home and making lunch for herself in the early morning hours. Izaya asks her what she is talking about. After the gates are starting to be opened, Mari decides to try and stay close to the information broker and try to push him away from Tandeki before the three beggars arrive. In "Mari", Izaya won't stop calling her. Mari tries to ignore him while she's working and even turns off her phone. Aya asks if she's going to answer that before she does. She grills Mari about leaking information to Michiko about the gates. Her daugther denies it, of course. After work, Mari calls Izaya back, scowling him about calling her at work. She asks if he cares about his life and why won't he take a hint to leave. When he says he knows, she asks him much of his memory does he have back. Wonderland Chaos Mari is running maintenance on the network of Rampo Biotech when Izaya calls her. She gets annoyed, but then notices that she has a new message. She goes to the work inbox while tuning Izaya out. When she opens the e-mail, she sees one line of text saying, "It's done, you can use this to advance the game" and attached zipped file. While she downloads and unzips the file, Mari decides it's time to come up with an excuse to get Izaya off the phone. She shocked when she sees the whole file unzipped. In the new timeline, Kururi Orihara appears cold towards Mari because of her relationship with Izaya. Mari, meanwhile, is still working to decode the Dis program. Izaya decides to help her by pulling some strings to track down Kenji Yoemon's old colleagues for a price that he won't name yet. Meanwhile, Mari's still trying to get him out of Ikebukuro before he dies again. In "Thursday", she tries to hint at such, but he ignores her suggestion again. In "Mari", Mari still deals with Kururi acting like a bitch towards her. The younger sister even reminds her she is nothing but Izaya's booty call. Mari feels some pity towards Aoba. She manages to crack the first part of the code and to her horror, it is a countdown to something. Her mother calls to check up on her and is thrilled with how things are going. Aya pushes her to keep going with the rest of the code. With nowhere else to turn, Mari turns to Mikage Sharaku to try and help save Izaya before it's too late. In the season finale, Mari is back working on the Dis Program while on the phone with Izaya. As she's working, the program shuts down her laptop and takes over it. Caged Wonderland Yoemon-sensei's consciousness talks to her while she works. She is alarmed when he doesn't turn off. Panicked, Mari calls Izaya for help. The Month of No Gods Mari tries to hint to Izaya to leave Ikebukuro but he doesn't get it. She doesn't understand why he won't leave and Izaya keeps trying to hang around because he's bored. Mari still doesn't know how to handle him and Tandeki. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Aya Otomo Main Article: Aya Otomo Aya is Mari's mother. She seems to look down upon her daughter and belittle her. She doesn't seem to trust her and thinks that she might be helping Michiko to put an end to Tandeki's game. Aya does not approve of Mari's relationship with Izaya. Daisuke Otomo Daisuke is Mari's father. Tandeki Group Main Article: Tandeki Group Mari works for Tandeki under her mother's branch. She doesn't agree with their motives and methods. Mari wishes that they would put an end to this "game", but knows that they will never listen to her until they succeed. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Izaya and Mari have appeared to have started a sexual relationship. He was the one who made contact with her as she was leaving Rampo Biotech to head home. He stopped her and convinced her to take a walk with him. However, there is no love in this relationship for they are using each other. He's trying to get information out of her about Tandeki's movements and she is trying to get him to leave before it is too late. Daichi Hajime Main Article: Daichi Hajime Osamu Myojin Main Article: Osamu Myojin Kururi Orihara Main Article: Kururi Orihara In the current timeline, Kururi is jealous of Mari because she is sleeping with Izaya. She will throw insults and catty words at her. Triva Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tandeki Group Category:Human Category:Interns